Don't hate me!
by Dusty Paws
Summary: An unconcious Titan...A worried boy...A jealous girlfriend...Need I say more? RobRae always and forever. Chapter 3 now in! complete!
1. A Fall

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans 'cause if I did I would never have made Robin kiss Starfire. I don't own the book either. ONESHOT!

RAVENXROBINXRAVENXROBINXRAVENXROBINXRAVENXROBINXROBINXRAVENXROBIONXRAVENXROBINXRAVEN

Don't Hate Me

"Robin. She still isn't moving." The green teen stated quietly.

"Cyborg?" Said leader asked.

"My scanners can't find anything wrong with her. She should be up and about with the rest of us." The half robot admitted. It had been five long hours since their friend had fallen. The Titans had been enjoying themselves playing volleyball on the roof of their 'T' shaped tower.

Raven was sat on the sidelines reading her new book 'Lord Loss'. Cyborg and Beastboy were playing against Robin and Starfire. Robin and Starfire were winning with their superior strength. It was Beastboy's serve and in a last ditch attempt to win the match he turned into a gorilla to take it. Robin dived for the ball landing on the floor with a thud empty handed. The ball hurtled off; Cyborg took one look at where it was headed then dived for cover. Raven didn't see the ball flying towards her. She didn't hear her friends telling her to 'look out'. She was too caught up in the events of her book. And as a result the ball hit Raven squarely in the stomach. She barely had time to register that fact before she over balanced and fell from the roof. That was hours ago and Raven didn't have a scratch on her. She was breathing, her vital signs were normal and yet she wasn't. "Come on Rae. What are we missing?" Robin muttered to the unconscious half-demoness. Starfire floated in her expression glum. "I have found nothing in the books of healing of our friends condition." She sighed her usually happy voice drowned in sorrow. "Oh well that's just great!" Robin snapped, sarcasm evident. Raven groaned at that moment, her face twisted in pain as she whispered, "Robin…" "Yes Raven? I'm here." He answered rushing to her side. "You need…" She stuttered then fell silent. Robin looked at her intently shushing the others. "To go." Raven choked out after a full minute had passed. 

"Where Raven? Where do I need to go?" He questioned desperately but Raven had already sunken back into her comatose state.

"Dude, what did she mean?" Beastboy asked for what must have been the tenth time.

"I don't know." Robin said softly. He hadn't moved from the dark girls side since she had woken up briefly. "Friends, maybe Raven wished for Robin to leave." Starfire suggested this was the first time she had spoken since Robin had snapped at her. "Star, you may be right. Robin?" The cybernetic teen agreed.

"Yeah, maybe." Robin replied turning to face his other friends. "I'll be in the evidence room." He told them as he walked away.

Ten minutes after Robin had left Raven opened her eyes. "Friend Raven you are well!" Starfire squealed happy once again.

"Don't hug me Star." She told the Tamaranian.

"Well, her sarcasm survived." Cyborg joked patting the dark girls shoulder.

"So what's up Rae?" Beastboy asked seriously.

"The ceiling." She deadpanned half-heartedly.

"Ok Rae. What was wrong?" Cyborg laughed.

"The fall triggered an allergic reaction."

"Care to elaborate?" She looked at her interrogator in his one human eye as she explained. "It caused me to be allergic to someone I… care about."

"Robin." Beastboy supplied.

"But why Rob?" Cyborg questioned.

"Starfire don't hate me. Do what you want I won't fight back. Just please, don't hate me." The darkest Titan looked genuinely scared of the Tamaranian princess as she said, "Because I love him."

Silence greeted her words as she turned away from her friends. Beastboy was shocked. Cyborg was looking between the two girls feverishly and Starfire was fuming. "You are a Glorbin Fooshanti!" She screamed at Raven before storming off. Raven flinched as if Starfire had stricken her then sat up. "What did she say?" Beastboy asked tentatively. "Think of the worst insult on Earth, times it by infinity and it won't be half of what she just called me." Raven sat stunned. "I didn't think she even _knew_ that insult." She muttered shaking her head.

"Star'll calm down Rae. You'll see." Cyborg told her reassuringly.

"No, she won't. That was the worst insult in the universe. It has started wars, divided kingdoms and crushed friendships. It means she'll hate me forever." The dark girl explained a tear coursing down her cheek.

_Finis_

sniff poor Rae sniff...Please Review...Pretty please...Pretty please with a Robin on top?


	2. Hate

I've already said I don't own the Titans and I won't say it again.

ROBINXRAVENXROBINXRAVENXROBINXRAVENXROBINXRAVENXROBINXRAVENXROBINXRAVENXROBINXRAVEN

"I still don't get it." The Titan's leader was pacing the living room while Cyborg was trying to explain what had happened after he had left his friends. "So tell me again why Star and Rae are fighting." He told the robot, who sighed before proceeding.

"Technically Starfire's fighting and Rae's just, well…lying down and taking it." He said. "Which is something she never does. Unless she deserves it." Robin replied. "Does she?" He added.

"What? Deserve it? No." Cyborg said truthfully.

"Then why does Starfire hate her?" He asked again. Cyborg didn't answer. He just looked around awkwardly. "I can't tell you. Sorry Rob." The cybernetic teen finally said. "Can I see her?" Robin asked softly.

"No. You seeing her now could trigger a relapse." Cyborg explained.

"I'm worried about her. You know with Star as she is. I'm afraid that Star'll…" He let his words hang between them. "That I will what Friend Robin?" Starfire said sharply walking out from the shadows. "Harm her? And yes Friends. She did deserve it." Starfire told them before turning away and walking out. "Did?" The boys said looking at each other frantically. "RAVEN!" Robin yelled sprinting away from Cyborg and towards Raven's room.

Robin tore up the three flights of stairs to Raven's room and without bothering to knock barged through the locked door.

The room was in pieces. There were shards of what were once statues littered across the floor with ripped pages that were undoubtedly from Raven's books. Raven herself was lying face down on the floor, blood trickling from her mouth. Robin ran to her. Her cloak had been torn from her shoulders and was lying across the room. Her leotard was ripped in many places showing her pale grey skin, which was now stained with her own blood. Robin's fingers fumbled to find her pulse.

He couldn't find it.

"Raven. No. You have to be Ok. You're always Ok." Robin told her limp form. Reaching out he stroked her cold cheek. "You have to be Ok." He repeated. "I _need_ you to be Ok." He continued. "Please." A single tear made it's way down his cheek landing on the girl's face. "I love you." He said now holding Raven's cold, stiff hand.

"I love you too." A rasping voice told him.

"Raven?" Robin said hopefully.

"Takes more than Starfire to take down the Daughter of Trigon." She laughed weakly.

"You're Ok." Robin said hugging her small form to him.

"I'd be better if you'd let me heal." She stated.

"That's _my _Raven." Robin smiled picking her up and placing her on the bed. "See you later." He murmured. Receiving no reply he walked out closing what was left of the door as quietly as he could.

"Whoa, Rob is she Ok?" Cyborg panted from the top of the stairs.

"She will be." Robin told him.  
"What now?" The robot asked his leader.

"We take Starfire down." Robin growled.

_Finis_

Ok it's finished now so you'll have to imagine what'll happen next. Ok?.

Review please.


	3. Challenge

Ok This is for the people who wanted more.

* * *

"So how's it going?" Raven asked from behind her leader. 

"Badly." He replied turning to face her. "You're supposed to be in your room." He scolded. Raven just ignored him walking to the table where all the papers on Starfire were, looking at them if only for something to alleviate the guilt she felt over getting her best friend into trouble. "Everything Ok Rae?" Robin asked concerned.

"You know Rob…this was my own fault." She told him gesturing to her now faint bruises. "No. It wasn't." A forceful voice said from behind them.

"We were there Rae. We saw her insult you. You said yourself it was the worst thing she could have said." Came another, calmer voice. Slowly the birds turned to see the two other Titans. Beastboy and Cyborg stood defiantly casting Raven's words aside.

"No. Guys I didn't exactly tell you all the facts on the insult." She admitted looking at the floor. Robin placed his hands on her shoulders turning her towards him. "Then tell us now." He told her softly. Raven took a deep breath.

"While it's the worst insult ever. It's also a challenge." She said.

"Which you refused. Right?" Beastboy cut in.

"Yes. It's a fight to the death challenge. Of course I refused." She replied humourlessly. A full minute of silence greeted her words. "I'm going to find her." She announced walking towards the door.

"No!" Robin told her grabbing her wrist. "She nearly killed you."  
"I'm still alive." Raven pointed out. "Look at me Robin." He did as he was told. "Trust me." She whispered.

As Robin loosened his grip she nodded at her friends and left. Slowly she flew the distance into the city. And for once she knew exactly where Starfire would go. Knowing that the boys were most likely following her gave her little confidence. Sure enough as she arrived at the abandoned fair grounds she could see the neon flash of Starfire's starbolts hitting stalls. Not wanting to be heard she levitated over to her friend. "Star?" She said quietly not wanting to startle her.

"Raven? But you are dead." Starfire answered incredulously.

"Must have been a miracle but I'm still alive." Raven told her eyes flashing deep purple. "Then ex-friend are you here to take my challenge?" Starfire asked as if daring Raven to accept. "Yes." The half-demoness replied shortly, hands and eyes glowing with raw power. Starfire's were the same. Spark flew as the two girls launched their attacks, Raven with a beam of dark magic and Starfire with a flurry of starbolts. A starbolt struck Raven in the chest knocking her to the floor. "Do you yield?" Starfire asked landing in front of her adversary.

"To you? Never." Raven said insolently. Raven used Starfire's landing to her advantage, blasting her old friend in the stomach with her magic. Starfire fell to the floor crackling with Raven's power. "Do you give up?" She asked, muscles tensed ready for a surprise attack. "No." Came Starfire's answer every bit as defiant as Raven. "Then you leave me no choice." Raven said clenching her fists. Starfire closed her eyes waiting for the final blow to come.

It never did.

Raven was stood in front of her arms spread wide waiting for Starfire to finish her. "I may be a demon Star. But I'm not a killer." Raven told her when she saw her wide eyes. "Take your best shot." Starfire blinked owlishly at the daughter of Trigon standing there, a willing victim for her. Slowly Starfire realised that she did not want to be labelled a killer either. "I yield." She murmured standing up. "Had me worried there Star." Raven smiled lightly. "Thought you really were going to kill me."

"You planned this?"

"Everything except for this part." Raven admitted pointing at her chest where fresh bruising laced an angry red burn.

The T-car sped up to them skidding to halt at what had once been the coconut shy. "Raven! Get away from her!" Robin yelled jumping out of the car. "No." Raven replied forcefully. "If I can forgive her so can you." She told her leader and friends. Robin strode forwards taking no notice of Starfire and taking Raven into his strong arms. "I thought I'd lost you there." He admitted. Raven winced "What's wrong?" He asked panicked holding her at arms length. When his eyes caught her burn he turned on Starfire. "No Robin. Leave it I accepted the challenge." She blurted out at him.

"You did what?" Beastboy and Cyborg yelled.

"It's ok. It's over." Raven reassured them.

"A fight to the death?"  
"Or to the yield." She added.  
"So. Who won?" Beastboy asked eagerly.

"Raven." Starfire said almost cheerfully.

"Dude. Way to go Rae!" Robin smiled at her as the Titans walked towards the car.  
"You coming Star?" Raven asked turning back to her old friend.

"You would have me return even after what I did to you?" The other girl asked surprised. "I nearly destroyed the universe. You forgave me. I'm returning the favour." The darker girl said gesturing for the alien to join them.  
"Thank you." She said sincerely some of the old cheer in her voice. Raven merely smiled from her position in Robin's embrace as response.

_Finis_

* * *

Ahhh. The Robrae'ness of it all. Review please 


End file.
